Need
by Rayleigh Jane
Summary: After the war she is left broken, confused, depressed. She hasn't been herself in nearly two years and spends every day just going through the motions. Every night she's haunted by her dreams. A blast from the past might be exactly what she needs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that takes place two years after the war has ended. This is about a girl who lost almost everything. Her parents, some friends, and most of her happiness. Ever since the war, she has been moving through the motions. Trying to find herself again. This girl is named Evelyn This is her story. **

I awoke in the morning, wishing yet again that I could go back. I wanted to go back to dreamland, and to the past where everything was whole and great. Sure, the puzzle as an entirety looks great, but my pieces are chipped, and I haven't been able to put myself together.

I reluctantly dragged myself out from under my covers, and dressed in my comfortable work clothes. Jeans, chucks, and the obnoxiously colored T shirt that is distributed to all employees. I enjoy my job for the most part– my boss has a beautiful personality and I can do almost anything I wish. Just as long as my work is completed for the day, and sales are made.

My Boss? George Weasley. I knew him from school. Although I was in his younger brother, Ron's year I've met him a few times, and used to buy products of his before he actually had the store. George and I bonded after the war. He has also lost so much. George and I quickly became close friends and when he reopened the shop last year, he asked me to work there with him. Seeing as I didn't have anything else to do with my life, I said yes.

George is a very special person, yes. He is strong, admirable, and charming. After losing his best friend, his brother, and probably the most important person to him, George still manages to find joy in everyday things. Even more so now, I think. Most people would think George would have lost it. Everything he does screams Fred. Running the shop, his living space upstairs, and when the poor bloke looks in the mirror. After a while George returned almost to his normal self. He jokes, laughs, and flirts. Just not as well, and not as much. George hasn't pulled a legitimate prank on anybody since before the war though. He's told me he can't bring himself to do it. People have wondered why George and I don't just get together, if you know what I mean. Although I admire George for everything he's been through, everything he's done, and everything he is, George is like a brother to me. I'm not emotionally or mentally ready to fall for anybody anyway, and I'm certainly not looking for it to happen. I couldn't handle losing anybody else, I might lose myself completely.

While at work, I watched smiling children and laughing teenagers stock up on their products for school. It made me feel good. I'm glad that some people can be happy now-a-days. I should be able to be happy, but something has been missing and until it's not, I wont be able to be happy. The country has greatly improved since Voldemort's downfall. Kingsley Shacklebolt is now the Minister of Magic, Hogwarts had an almost normal year (probably due to the fact that Harry Wasn't there), and things in general were … bright again.

"Oi! Lyn. Will you restock the love potions? and the Puking Pastills are looking a bit low."

"Sure, no Problem Georgie." I nodded in his direction and proceeded to complete my task. I put the love potions up as quickly as possible. There were always far too many insane, desperate females for my taste crowed around them. I escaped before too many questions could be asked. I continued onward to the overstock room, grabbed some skiving snackboxes, and walked toward the correct shelf.

"Damn. I wanted some puking pastils. I guess I'll go for some nosebleed nougat." A tall, slender, ...man-boy?, said.

"I've got some puking pastils right here guys." I spoke up and went to put them on the shelf they were looking at.

"Evelyn?" one of them asked. I finally looked at their faces. It was no other than Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Neville is the one that spoke.

"Hey! You work here? That's great!" Dean said.

"Could I get a discount or something?" Seamus said and winked.

"Fat chance." I retorted. With a smirk.

" What brings you to Britain's best joke shop?" I asked casually.

"We all took a trip to study Dragons. It lasted a couple months in Romania. We just got back and decided to visit." Dean said.

"It's good to see you guys. I haven't really talked to anyone from school in ages. I usually only keep in touch when they come here."

"That's unfortunate, you were a blast, you were." Seamus chuckled.

"Yeah. You always created the best of times." Dean said grinning.

"Definitely." Neville agreed.

Back at school I happened to have quite a few friends, they weren't extremely close to me or anything, but I suppose one could say I was generally well liked throughout Griffindor. I enjoyed the people I went to school with, and was always looking for something to liven up the mood, or have a great time. After the war I turned into quite a plain person.

"I don't seem to do anything fun anymore." I said honestly.

"Nonsense. Come out for drinks later, that would be fun." Seamus offered.

"I don't know..." I hesitated

"Come on. It'll be great." Dean persuaded.

"Yeah, come with us." Neville pleaded.

"Oh fine. But I'm not buying for any of you." I huffed.

"Spectacular," Dean grinned, "What time do you get off?"

"Seven. How does eight sound? At the pub on the corner nearest here?"

"Sure." they agreed.

After they left a bit of anxiety kicked in. '_what are they going to think when they find out i've been living under a rock for the last two years?'_

But Maybe this is what I need, a change in scenery. Some friends. Whatever it is, I'm willing to give it a shot.

_**A/N: I know this is short. Blah Blah Blah. Whatever. (:**_

_**It's going to probably be the first one I actually finish. (HaHa I'm horrible at that but I have the next chappie written already) I'm trying something new, I decided Dean doesn't have enough love on here. It could go anywhere. I have the next chapter already written. I hope you like it. Comment. Don't be rude please, I only want constructive criticism or nice things here! Thanks for reading. You guys are awesome.**_

_**Stay Golden,**_

_**Rayleigh Jane. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything. I own Evelyn, that is all. **

The rest of my shift went by seemingly faster than usual. I was anxious to have drinks with with the guys. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was very busy and so I didn't have a chance to talk to George about anything that wasn't work related until closing time.

"I'm about ready to head out." I called out to the store, hoping George would hear me.

The git literally popped up behind me, via apparation.

"Didn't mean to scare you!" He said sarcastically, "It's just much quicker you know."

I lightly punched him in the arm.

"You'll get it some day, I swear." I threatened him.

"Hey Evelyn, did you happen to see Dean, Seamus, and Neville earlier?" George asked, with an odd look in his eye. He studied me as I answered.

"Yeah, I did actually. That's why I'm leaving so soon. They've invited me for drinks later." I confessed. With a slight smile. I had to admit that I was actually a little excited.

"Yeah? That's great. You should get out of the house a bit. It'll be fun." George encouraged. I didn't bother mentioning that he should do the same.

"I think so too." I replied, then walked outside and apparated home.

…...

I had no idea what to wear.

I wanted to make a good impression. I haven't seen these boys since school, I didn't want to let them know how much I didn't care anymore. I searched the section of my wardrobe that was never touched. The section that contained tight pants and fun tops. Colors, patterns, and shoes you didn't need to wear with socks. I felt like I was playing dress up in somebody else's clothes, but I had to admit that I looked good, and I felt a little better- more like my old self

…...

It was exactly 8:02 when I walked into the pub. I instantly spotted the three boys.

"Evelyn! Oi! Over here!" Dean waved.

"Hey guys." I quickly got to their table and sat down.

"First round is on me!" Seamus announced.

As it turned out, Seamus was quite the drinker. He ordered drink after drink, but seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit. I wondered if this was just fun, or if he became such a great drinker after the war. Dean, Neville, and I drank much less, and certainly didn't get hammered. I was having a lovely time. It actually felt good to finally be able to talk to somebody other than George. Not that I don't love George, but I figure I just need a change.

Neville left around ten, and about fifteen minutes later Seamus found a petite blond to harass. So Dean and I were the only two left at our table. We had just ran out of things to say about our history together. There was actually quite a bit that happened between these boys and I. Since we had just finished reliving the good days at school, I suddenly got nervous, because I had nothing to talk about.

I started tapping my toes, and hoped to god he would say something to start a nice flowy conversation.

"So how's work going for you?" Dean asked, smiling easily. I returned the favor. This was simple, this was something I could easily talk about.

"Work is great. I actually have loads of fun there, I've become quite the joke shop expert." I told him.

"How is George now-a-days?" Dean asked, looking sincerely concerned.

"George is great. We've actually become great friends since he hired me. He can still make a person laugh until their beat red." I paused for a minute before continuing, "but he's not complete. I can tell he misses Fred so much. It must be awful, but George is coping amazingly well. I wish I could be as strong as him." I looked down after speaking.

"You're not weak." Dean spoke, and I looked at him as he did. " You've held yourself together. A few people went bad, and they've lost less than you have. I think we all have something off about us now. Look at Seamus, in school he liked to drink, sure, but Seamus can't go three days without getting piss drunk now. Neville has trouble sleeping sometimes, he has awful nightmares some nights, and like you said, even George isn't quite right. You're certainly not alone."

I pondered what Dean said for a minute.

"I think that is my problem. I convinced myself that I was alone, and nobody but George and I were still upset about everything that happened, everybody I see just seem to be so happy. I'm not entirely the same person I used to be. Honestly, this is the most I've talked to anybody besides George in two years." I spoke, slightly ashamed.

"But how do you feel?" Dean asked. I looked up and he was smiling at me.

"Honestly, I feel alright. I think i've been lonely. Thanks." I replied, looking into his eyes yet again. Something about Dean was inviting, and comforting.

"I should get going." Dean spoke looking at his pocket watch.

"Oh, wow it is getting late." I agreed, looking at my own watch. We both stood up from the table. Dean certainly towered over me by at least one foot, probably a little more.

"I want to see you again." He bluntly stated, still looking into my eyes. His eyes were dreamy, and reminded me of chocolate.

"I'd love to. I'm at the joke shop every day, you know where to find me" I told him.

"Alright, yeah. Well... I'll be going then. This was... nice."

"Really nice." I agreed.

I had a dreamless night that night. There weren't any nightmares, nothing to make me sulk in bed in the morning. I felt refreshed. It was freeing.

.

..

.

I had to see him again.

**A/N **

**Second chappie! Whoop Whooooo! Please review, I hope you guys are liking this! I'm going to describe some appearances in the next chapter, and go in depth about some more things. Be nice, I love everybody. **

**Stay Golden!**


End file.
